King's Consort
by BML Hillen-Keene
Summary: AragornBoromir Slash. AU. Boromir survives, Aragorn must chose between the man or Arwen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:Don't own._

_Ok, let's be serious here. This was my first ever slash story, so it is absoutely useless. However, I want to post all my finished fanfictions, for the enjoyment of others, as well as myself. LOTR was my first fandom, and I have a great many stories from it, finished and unfinished. They are rough and probably badly written, so I really don't want any flames, because I'm well aware of this fact. But, have a read, and enjoy._

_The characters in this story are terribly out of character, but like I said, this is my first slash, so I was just playing about with the genre really. if you don't like it, don't review. Now, you may proceed to the story._

UNREQUITED PASSION

Aragorn fell to his knee's beside Boromir, the hobbits forgotten in this strange rush, that he had been contending with from the council, he could no longer hold back. Seeing Boromir-so pale, lying among the bodies of those he had slain was heartbreaking for the ranger. 

"Boromir..." he murmured, praying that he was not dead. 

Boromir's eyes opened weakly and he looked at Aragorn, just as the ranger was about to remove the arrows. "No..." he managed, pushing Aragorn's hand away weakly. "Don't... They.. took the ... little ones..." he gasped painfully. 

"I know." Aragorn said softly, removing Boromir's hand and opening his tunic to reveal the chain mail. "Now hold still" 

"No..." Boromir tried again to push Aragorn away. 

"Damn it Boromir!" Aragorn hissed. "I will not let you die" 

Boromir began a faint struggle, which Aragorn easily subdued by moving his body slightly to cover the other mans. Boromir looked up, slightly alarmed, and a little confused. "Why" 

"I will not let you die Boromir!" Aragorn repeated, breaking off the end of the arrows and getting ready to push then through to the other side. "This will hurt for a moment" 

"Why?" Boromir repeated. 

Aragorn did not answer, but simply shoved the arrow deeper into the skin and out the other side. Boromir cried out in pain, and seconds later was unconscious, collapsed boneless against the underbrush, just as Legolas and Gimli arrived. 

"Is he...?" Gimli asked. 

"Yes!" Aragorn answered shortly, without looking up, intent on his work, when the arrows were out he turned to Legolas. "You are an elf, heal him" 

Legolas took a step back. "Aragorn, I have not the healing powers of Lord Elrond or Lady Gladriel." he said, madly calm. 

Aragorn leaped to his feet and forced the elf back again a tree, his arm pressed tightly against his throat. "Heal him Legolas!" he hissed, aware that he was hurting the elf, and that Gimli was prepared to chop his head off with his axe if he didn't release Legolas soon. "Heal him now" 

As Aragorn released him Legolas stumbled a few steps forward before regaining his balance, rubbing his neck and taking bigger gulps of air than normal. Gimli moved forward to steady the elf. Legolas smiled gratefully for the support before turning to Aragorn. 

"I cannot heal him fully, the best I can do is close his wounds and stop the blood loss." Aragorn nodded impatiently. "Do it" 

Legolas knelt gently beside Boromir, resting his hands on what bare chest he could find and slowing his breathing until it was a mere whisper as he summoned up his own regenerating skills to transfer to Boromir. He felt the blood slowing and the wounds closing easily and then, with a faint cry he collapsed backwards. 

Aragorn went to Boromir to check that the wound had indeed closed over and the blood flow stopped, as Gimli went to tend Legolas, shooting angry glares at Aragorn the whole time. 

An hour later Legolas roused enough to sit up, finding a strange sensation as he actually had to open his eyes for the first time in his life. Gimli's face hovered worriedly into view and Legolas smiled. "Gimli, do not worry so." he sat up, and groaned as the world spun. 

"Damn Aragorn." Gimli cursed. 

"Don't, he was simply more concerned for Boromir, as I suppose he has a right to be." Legolas smiled, reaching a hand up to smooth down the dwarfs bristling beard. 

"What?" Gimli asked, he loved the elf dearly but, but he did wish he wouldn't talk in such riddles. 

Legolas smiled again. "Aragorn, I believe has found someone" 

"But I thought he was promised to the Lady Arwen." Gimli said, his bushy brows creased in confusion. 

"Yes, and that will be the down side of the feelings Aragorn is allowing to consume him." Legolas prophesied, accepting Gimli's hand up.

Aragorn tended Boromir ceaselessly throughout the night and well into the morning, ignoring all that was around him, his attention focused on the man before him. It was approaching midmorning when Boromir finally stirred and opened his eyes. 

"What... happened?" he asked softly, the pain in his chest and back horrendous despite the elf's healing abilities. 

"You were shot." Aragorn said, smiling in relief. 

Boromir looked up at the ranger and sighed. "Why is it I am not dead as I wish to be?" he asked shakily. 

Aragorn's eyes flashed. "Because your death would have been a fruitless end to a good life!" he said angrily. 

Boromir struggled to his feet, surprised that he could safely manage to get there with the pain he was feeling, but he did, and eyed Aragorn angrily. "A good life? What life? There was no point to my going on-I have succumbed to the side of evil!" he rasped painfully, turning on his heel and walking away, leaving the group and heading into the woods. 

Aragorn sat for a moment before getting up and following Boromir. Legolas put up a hand to stop Gimli from following. "They will return. They have some issues to sort out, leave them, we will pack and make ready for out departure after Merry and Pippin"  
Gimli nodded and moved to help the elf.

Aragorn caught Boromir up easily. "Boromir, what do you mean?" he asked as he approached him. 

Boromir looked back. "I tried to take the ring from Frodo, I have not the strength I should have!" he said, never slowing down though the pain was becoming unbearable.

As they reached the stone walls of some old tomb Aragorn reached out and caught Boromir's arm. "All men succumb to their desires at some time." he said. "That does not make you any less of a good man" 

Boromir turned haunted eyes to him. "Why did you save me? Why could you not have let me die" 

"I couldn't..." Aragorn sighed, trying to find the right words. 

"Why!" Boromir demanded. 

"Because I love you!" Aragorn cried, "I have from I saw you at Rivendell! When you first spoke of protecting your people-our people, I couldn't help but love you. The fire, and the need-where did it go" 

Boromir took a step back, shocked, but replied. "They died, as I should have" 

"Stop saying that!" Aragorn shouted, letting go of Boromir's arm and stepping forward. "Stop it, you should not have died! It would have wasted a good life. Tell me why you should have?" he dared. 

"I am weak." came the reply, softly, barely heard above the wind. "I am weak"  
With hardly a thought Aragorn pushed Boromir against the wall of the tomb, pinning his wrists easily to his sides, and leaned forward, but Boromir turned his head away at the last second. 

"No, this is not right." he said. 

"Why isn't it right?" the ranger asked harshly. 

"This is not what you really want, you long for the Lady Arwen, not me. You do not love me, not as you think you do. You seek something else which you will not find here" 

"How do you know what I seek" 

Boromir chanced to turn back to face him. "One man cannot love two people. If I thought it were true I would most gladly return your affections, but it is not. Now release me Aragorn" 

Aragorn stared into his eyes, and saw the determined focus of the gaze, but did not remove his hands. 

"Let go Aragorn, you will regret this" 

"How will I regret something I have longed for since I first saw you. Boromir, I have struggled for the past couple of months to keep my growing love for you a secret, even to myself. But yesterday, when I saw you, all that changed-I realized I couldn't lose you, I couldn't let you out of my life. I was so worried you would die I could not sleep, or eat. Boromir, what is that if it is not love" 

"Lust." Boromir sighed, flexing slightly against the iron grip of the ranger's hands, but found no leeway. "Aragorn please" 

Aragorn smiled. "No Boromir, it is more than simple lust." Before Boromir could once again turn away he kissed him, holding him there for as long as he dared before stopping. "Is it that you do not feel the same" 

Looking away Boromir let out a heavy sigh. "As I said before, if I thought it were true I would gladly return your affections, but I will not enter this knowing that you will always go back to Arwen. I cannot, and you cannot. If you are to be king you will need a heir" 

"An heir can be easily done Boromir" 

"But you are promised to the Lady Arwen" 

"Stop talking about her, she is not important!" Aragorn shouted, tightening his grip reflexively, before seeing the pain that crossed the others eyes and letting go completely and stepping back. "She's not important" 

Rubbing his wrists Boromir looked over at the ranger. "Yes she is. I will not lie and say I have not thought of you in the way you say you think of me, but I see the dangers that you seem blind to. How would you explain to her that you have found a new love-and that it was with a man? It would be an impossible situation and I will not enter that situation unless I know that my heart will not be broken by you or any other" 

Aragorn paused, perplexed, Boromir had obviously thought this through very well, and he could see no way out. He thought, looking at the man before him, studying him as he had countless times before, seeing exactly the same things as before, and finding the smallest action fascinating to watch. 

"You see my point then?" Boromir asked finally, weary of the silence and needing to sit down, but seeing nowhere comfortable enough to do so. He leaned against the wall. 

"I don't care!" Aragorn said, reaching for him. 

Boromir twisted out of reach. "But I do! I do not wish to be rejected for someone else!" he stumbled, barely noticing that Aragorn had caught him-only realising that being held by the ranger was almost like he had imagined it. 

A soft sigh tore itself from him as Aragorn gathered him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead and whispering. "I would not reject you" 

"How do you know" 

Aragorn smiled into Boromir's hair. "I just do" 

Boromir pushed away-he had to be sure. "How" 

"You are relentless." Aragorn laughed. "But I just know" 

Boromir pushed away. "No, I can't let you do this-not when the whole lineage of our people is at risk, its not right." he turned and was about to leave the clearing and return to the forest when he suddenly found he didn't want to leave Aragorn, the ranger had confessed his love-and Boromir also, but he still didn't know if it was true love, or lust-he needed to know. 

"would it be a secret?" he asked. 

Aragorn shrugged, confused. "Only if you wanted it to be" 

"It wouldn't end as soon as we've finished this quest?" he questioned.  
"Not unless you wanted it to." Aragorn repeated, becoming more puzzled. He approached Boromir from behind, pausing as he turned. 

Boromir took a deep breath. "And Arwen" 

"I will speak with her" 

"You swear you won't just toss me aside when this is all over." he said, watching for any sign of a lie. 

"Not unless death tears us apart-I won't reject you Boromir, believe me when I say that." Aragorn smiled. "You seem frightened of being rejected, why" 

Boromir smiled slightly. "In the past Aragorn, in the past, it is not important" 

Aragorn nodded, curious, but willing to let it pass. He pressed another kiss to Boromir's forehead. "Come, or Legolas and Gimli will begin to worry" 

Boromir smiled, allowing Aragorn to slip a hand round his waist, glad of the support it offered, and to lead him back to camp.

As they approached camp they heard the twinkling laughter of Legolas and the hearty roar of Gimli, and exchanged a glance, both a little afraid to enter the camp-afraid of what they would see. Steeling themselves the walked in, just as Legolas had leaned over to Gimli to straighten out a hastily thrown on chainmail coat. 

"So finally you return!" Gimli said. 

Legolas looked at him, mock hurt covering his features, "Are you saying, master dwarf that I do not provide good enough entertainment to wile away the time" 

Gimli rolled his eyes and said nothing. 

Legolas couldn't help his laugh, and he turned to Aragorn and Boromir, noticing the odd peace that had settled over them, he could well guess at that peace-he had felt it-and still did, when he and Gimli had finally opened up. 

"Shall we go and find our halfling companions?" he asked softly. 

Aragorn nodded. "Yes, lets hunt some orc." He had not removed his hand, and had no real intentions of doing so, and he could feel this action had taken Boromir by surprise, and he liked that. 

Boromir liked the fact that the hand hadn't disappeared, he could remember too many times that the hands that had held him vanished without warning-leaving him with nothing. 

Gimli shared a knowing look with Legolas, who could not repress another laugh, and the four began their orc hunt-and retrieval of Merry and Pippin.


	2. Chapter 2

UNDENIABLE LOVE

"Arwen." Aragorn smiled, genuinely pleased to see his betrothed, despite the reason that overshadowed this meeting. 

"Aragorn!" Arwen cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "I have missed you greatly!" she enthused, planting a kiss on his lips. 

"And I you." Aragorn said, aware of the hurt look that had crossed Boromir's eyes when Arwen had kissed him, but unable to do anything about it, though he longed to gather him up as he had in the past and tell him he would never leave him. "We must speak urgently Arwen" 

"After supper." Arwen laughed, pulling on his arm. "Come on, I will take you to your room, it is prepared" 

"Stop, Arwen, we have guests." he pulled her to a stop, she turned and noticed Boromir for the first time, Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits had gone to her father to talk, and she had acknowledged them, but Boromir had somehow escaped her notice. 

"Boromir, I am sorry, but in my haste I seemed to have overlooked you, come-my father and brothers seem happy to lead your companions, I will take you to your rooms so you can freshen up before supper" 

Boromir's eyes strayed to Aragorn, he couldn't help it- how could Aragorn ever choose him over the elven lady? It was a choice that was obvious in its outcome. "Thank you lady." he said softly. 

Aragorn looked at him sharply, he knew that was a sigh of defeat he had heard just now. Boromir was beginning to lose hope, before hope had even had a chance to grow. With startling clarity he recalled the nights he had spent while hunting the orc's who held Merry and Pippin, holding and kissing Boromir, not hiding it, as Legolas and Gimli made it quite clear that they had no objections to the way they acted. 

Boromir followed, his mask firmly in place for those who could not see past it-like Arwen, but for Aragorn it was a stern reminder that this was not going to be an altogether pleasant occasion, and he had no desire to give Boromir up-and yet he felt compelled to keep Arwen. 

"I will see you at supper Boromir." Aragorn said, catching the others eye and sending a clear message to him-hoping it conveyed his love and need of the warrior. 

Boromir looked away, nodding slightly to Arwen and avoiding Aragorn's eyes completely, he would not make it harder for the new king to choose and disappeared into his rooms without a word. 

Aragorn sighed heavily. 

"What is it my love?" Arwen asked. 

Aragorn looked at her, and wished it was someone else asking that question, he didn't want to have to choose, he did not wish to hurt either. Arwen had been his promised love long before Boromir ever came along, and then the warrior had walked into his life and changed everything. 

Aragorn waited until they were both inside his chambers before turning to her. "Arwen, I love another."

"No!" Arwen cried, pacing angrily in front of the fire, leaving Aragorn to stand helplessly and watch her, he had explained everything to her, and she was not taking it well at all. "Why? No, wait, don't answer that" 

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak when she held up her hand. "This is simply some war romance, all men have them, I have read of them-when they are in the battlefield and there are no women, they settle for other men-this is what's happened-you can leave him" 

"No Arwen, I can't..." Aragorn began. 

"Why not" 

Aragorn was rapidly losing patience. "Because I really do love him Arwen! I fell in love with him when I first saw him at your fathers council-I cannot explain, but I cannot leave him" 

"Damn you Aragorn!" she shouted, throwing up her hands, she stopped pacing. "He can produce no heir for you, and he can give you nothing that I cannot also give-why choose him" 

"I never asked for this Arwen! I never asked to fall in love with two people-one who is the perfect queen for me and my people, and one who needs my love to keep him going-I cannot choose, I had hoped for help from both you and him" 

Arwen's face softened and she went to him, putting her arms around him and leading him to the bed. "Do you truly love him" 

"Yes." Aragorn answered immediately. 

"Do you love me" 

"Yes" 

She sighed. "Then we are caught in an awful predicament" 

"Yes" 

She watched his eyes and saw a look she had never seen there before, and she knew it was the one he would continually wear when he thought of his new love. "Why do you feel you must stay with him-he will heal in time, all men do" 

Aragorn shook his head. "No, I don't think he would. I think something happened in his past, I just know it would destroy him if I rejected him."

Boromir stepped out of the bath and wrapped a robe around him, ignoring the pile of clothes at the edge of the room he went through to the sleeping area and looked down at the elven made clothes on the bed. He touched them gently, running a hand over them, feeling a lump catch in his throat. 

He dressed slowly, his mind wandering down the hall and to what he believed was being said in Aragorn's room, and the lump got bigger until it threatened to choke him. 

By that time he had pulled back the covers and climbed into bed-he could not face an assembly of hero worshippers tonight. The door was unlocked, but he didn't care anymore, evil could have risen again to take him and he wouldn't have cared. 

He was going to be rejected again, just like he had been countless times before. He turned on his side and closed his eyes, feeling tears squeeze out from under his lids, and fitfully fell asleep.

"You what?" Aragorn asked. 

"I want to meet him" 

Aragorn frowned, and wondered if that was such a good idea. "Why" 

"Don't worry Aragorn, I just want to meet the one who has stolen your heart from me-I'm not intending to say anything to him." Arwen smiled. "Don't worry" 

"All right, now" 

"Of course now" 

Aragorn shrugged and went to the door. "Are you sure" 

Arwen sighed, exasperated. "Yes" 

Aragorn led the way back to Boromir's room, ignoring the astonished look on Arwen's face and trying the door, which swung open easily. Aragorn went in first, calling Boromir's name softly but receiving no reply. 

Arwen followed him into the sleeping area to find Boromir curled up on his side, the sliver design clothes clashing with his brown hair and tanned skin. Like this Arwen could easily see what had drawn Aragorn- this man gave so much away in his face when he slept, he gave out an air of nervous energy and seemed so venerable. 

"He was crying." Aragorn whispered softly so as not to wake Boromir. He brushed a hand over the hair and Boromir unconciencely moved towards him. 

Arwen knew then that she would never hold Aragorn's heart again, it belonged fully to this man, and it was strange feeling, she knew Aragorn did not wish to hurt either, but he would have to make a choice soon, though that choice seemed already made. 

"Aragorn, do you think he would care to share" 

Aragorn looked up, cursing himself for forgetting she was there. "What?" he asked. 

"Do you think he would care to share" 

"Share" 

Arwen groaned. "Yes share-you still need an heir Aragorn" 

"I don't know." Aragorn said. "You would have to speak with him" 

"-but not tonight, don't worry Aragorn, I can wait" 

Aragorn smiled, but he knew it would not be easy, something would come up-of that he was sure.

Boromir woke to an empty room, and he realised with a disappointed sigh that he had hoped that Aragorn might have joined him in the night-but he should have known better-Aragorn would be spending the night with his betrothed. 

He dejectedly rose from the bed, casting a glance around the room-it was not familiar- it was a elvish made room-for they had returned to Imarlis, as it was a closer place to the Shire for the hobbits. He longed for Gondor, and in a second had made up his mind, though the decision was a hard one to make. 

A soft knock sounded at the door, he turned to wards it and called for the person to enter-half hoping it was Aragorn and half hoping it wasn't. 

"Boromir?" Arwen said softly. 

Boromir bit his lip and steadied his nerves. "Lady Arwen." he greeted formally, keeping his voice neutral. 

She closed the door with a snap and approached him. "We must speak Boromir." she said.  
"I know what you would say Lady, and I assure you that you will receive no ill will from me-I leave today for Gondor and will shortly be leaving there also" 

"Why?" Arwen asked, surprised at his words. 

Boromir looked down at the ground. "I will not make the choice the king must make any harder-he needs an heir, and I cannot give him one-there is but one outcome of this" 

"Boromir..." Arwen said, reaching out to stop the warrior before he reached the door, but he brushed past her easily and left the room. "Boromir!" she called, going to the door. 

"Lady, if you would tell the king that if he has need of me to send for me through my brother." he hesitated, he wanted to ask her to tell Aragorn that he loved him, but thought it inappropriate and simply turned and left, taking nothing with him. 

Arwen sighed and went quickly to Aragorn's room, knocking the door until the man opened it, irritated. "What?" he snapped. 

Arwen ignored his tone. "Aragorn, Boromir is leaving the city, and I do not believe he means to wait for you in Minis Tirth" 

"What!" he cried, turning back into his room to quickly pull on his clothes. 

"He was readying to leave when I went to speak with him this morning." Arwen explained, watching Aragorn hastily pull on his shirt. She sighed in longing, she would never know the love this man could give. 

"Arwen-I have to" 

"It's all right, go on." she smiled. 

Aragorn nodded his thanks and sped from the room, tearing through the halls until he reached the stables, hastily saddling a horse, listening with half an ear to the groom tell him the general direction Boromir had gone.

"Boromir!" Aragorn yelled at the figure atop the galloping horse just ahead of him. He urged his horse to go faster until he was eventually side by side with his love. "Boromir!" he yelled again. 

Boromir turned to look at him, realising that he would not get away from the ranger if he was this determined to stop him, he reigned in his horse, slowing it down. Aragorn followed the movements, reaching over at Boromir's horse slowed to a stop, to catch hold of the reins. 

"I can still walk you know." Boromir said, his voice emotionless. 

Aragorn's heart almost broke. "Boromir, please, what did you mean by doing this" 

"I will not make the choice hard for you Aragorn-go back to your love and stay with her." Boromir said, looking away for Aragorn's searching eyes. 

"The choice was always going to be hard Boromir. I cannot say that I wanted it to end up this way-before you I had my whole life mapped out, and then" 

"-then I came along and screwed it up for you." Boromir muttered bitterly. 

"No," Aragorn smiled. "You made it better-but there was always the problem of the one I had promised myself to, and then the one that had stolen my heart. I am sorry Boromir-for all I have put you through, perhaps you should have come with me to speak with Arwen" 

"No." Boromir said. "Aragorn, I will go my own way and not bother you again" 

Aragorn switched his grip from the horse to Boromir's arm, holding him there. "And what if I want you to bother me?" Boromir looked up at him and he could see the faint glimmer of tears in his eyes. "We spoke late into the night, and she has decided she wishes to bear my child, but she has also agreed not to interfere with our relationship-all we need is your agreement" 

Boromir looked away again. 

"If you don't like it, say so, we can talk again-I promised you that what we share would not be kept a secret unless you wanted it to be." He watched the blue eyes shift slightly upwards. "I also promised I wouldn't leave you-I don't intend to do so-but it is your choice here Boromir-I have made my choice" 

"And what is your choice?" Boromir asked, his voice cracking in the effort to hold back tears. 

"You." Aragorn smiled, beginning to feel restricted on the horse, he couldn't give his beloved a much needed embrace or kiss. 

Boromir swallowed. "You chose me over an elven lady" 

"Is that so hard to believe" 

"Well yes..." Boromir trailed off-wondering, not for the first time since he had started to love Aragorn, that perhaps he was the one who would finally accept him-not toss him aside like some used or broken toy. 

"Why?" Aragorn queried softly, leaning over, moving the horse closer and readying himself to slide from horse to horse. 

"Because..." Boromir trailed off, he could think of a million reasons but couldn't force them past his lips-he was still hoping that Aragorn was the one. 

Aragorn had completed the transfer and now sat behind Boromir, wrapping one hand tightly round his waist while holding the reins in the other. "We'll miss breakfast if we stay out here." he whispered into Boromir's ear. 

Boromir nodded, not really caring where Aragorn directed the horse, he just leaned back comfortably and hoped for the best-and for the first time in his life felt completely at peace.


End file.
